1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a component-embedded substrate provided with a plurality of components that are embedded in a multilayer substrate and to a communication module using the component-embedded substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in order to reduce the size of electronic devices, there has been a demand for high density mounting in which a plurality of components are mounted in a substrate.
A structure in which two integrated circuits (ICs) are embedded in a multilayer printed circuit board including a plurality of insulating layers and conductive layers that are alternately stacked upon each other is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-117501 (Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
In the multilayer printed circuit board in PTL 1, two ICs are disposed in different layers of the multilayer printed circuit board. Electrodes (terminals) of the ICs are routed to the outside or to another internal circuit via internal wires that are formed in the multilayer printed circuit board.
When, as in the multilayer printed circuit board in PTL 1, external connection electrodes are provided at a mounting surface of a component-embedded substrate provided with two embedded components (ICs), internal wires from the IC disposed adjacent to a surface opposing the mounting surface and internal wires from the IC disposed adjacent to the mounting surface are provided close together at portions adjacent to the mounting surface. The more electrodes (terminals) of the ICs, the more internal wires. As a result, the internal wires are provided closer together at the portions adjacent to the mounting surface, and, thus, it becomes more difficult to route the internal wires.
In order to provide space between the internal wires, a region in correspondence with this may be provided in the multilayer printed circuit board. However, the external shape of the multilayer printed circuit board becomes large in size.